


Soundwave's Unintentional Match-Making

by Metanoiac



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: First Kiss, Getting Together, M/M, Mutual Pining, POV Outsider, give Soundwave a break, kind of, tfw your superiors are hopeless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:41:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28937184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Metanoiac/pseuds/Metanoiac
Summary: Megatron enlists Soundwave to prod at Starscream's scheming mind to find out the reason behind his constant plots. Soundwave uncovers more than he's willing to, and to his horror, the feeling between Megatron and Starscream is mutual.
Relationships: Megatron/Starscream (Transformers)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 50





	Soundwave's Unintentional Match-Making

**Author's Note:**

> Reuploaded from a request I once received. I am working on some new things, but my motivation is very sporadic. 
> 
> New fic coming on Monday though, for MegaStar week. 
> 
> You might see that while I've written all my old fics in past tense, I am writing my new ones in present tense. The slight change somehow helps me along a little.

“What did you _do,_ Soundwave?”

“Lord Megatron, I—”

“ _What. Did. You. Do?”_

Soundwave cringed away from the approaching warlord who seemed mere kliks away from blowing a gasket— given the circumstances as of late, Soundwave honestly didn't blame him.

He straightened himself and cleared his vocalizer. “Lord Megatron; I may have made an oversight,” he said, bowing at the waist. “Allow me to–”

“No,” Megatron reclined back in his seat. He took the untouched cube of fuel on his servo and only swirled it about, optics trained on the substance as if to deduce whether it was safe or not. “Not until you tell me exactly what it is that happened. In detail.” 

“Acknowledged,” Soundwave intoned, feeling the slightest bit of guilt eat at the edges of his spark. Lying to Starscream was one thing but to Megatron…? He mentally reprimanded himself for even allowing the thought to cross his processor.

He sat down on the opposite end of Megatron’s desk, lowering his helm in shame as he recounted the events that led up to where they were at now.

* * *

In order to solve the enigma that was the megalomaniac known as Starscream, second in command to the Decepticons, Megatron had finally caved and ordered Soundwave to prod where he could. No more than was necessary however, Megatron had made that clear— he did not want to give his Second any more ammunition to fire at him whenever the opportunity granted itself.

What Soundwave had come to discover disturbed even _him,_ as under all that hatred and ego lay a desire to be acknowledged by their leader, to be treated as more than just an subordinate. In hindsight, it should've been obvious by the way Starscream leered at Megatron during meetings, the ways he _flapped_ (Starscream insisted he did _not_ flap) his wings whenever he addressed Megatron, all to catch his attention.

Even more disturbing was that Soundwave gradually realized Megatron _reciprocated_ ; purposefully cast glances at the seeker by his side whenever he raised a point and let a silence last between his orders for _Starscream_ ’s input. 

Naturally, Soundwave opted to shut down this bizarre relationship before it could even begin.

...Subtlety wasn't in his nature. Especially regarding _emotional_ matters. No, rather than be discreet about it, he directly told Starscream that his affections would never be returned and that he was beyond foolish for even having that fraction of hope that kept him constantly trying.

Yeah.

That had _not_ gone over well. Starscream’s face quickly fell and his wings drooped low, and all Soundwave could do was brace for impact.

Starscream, for whatever reason, took it as a personal attack and made it a point to project particularly nasty imagery onto Soundwave whenever he knew the telepath was nearby. Worst of all, his attempts on Megatron’s spark increased in both frequency and intensity, which eventually forced Megatron to jail Starscream for the time being and brought them to their current predicament.

Megatron stared. For a good few minutes, he just looked at Soundwave, and the telepath felt himself shrink under the intensity of it. He didn't have to utilize his abilities in order to tell what the warlord was thinking, no, he knew quite clearly of his ire and disappointment at Soundwave’s course of actions.

“Mega—”

“Rectify your errors,” Megatron finally made a decision. “I will give you one chance to do so.” 

Megatron didn't have to warn him of the consequences should Soundwave make such an error again. Quickly rising from his seat, the telepath inclined his helm and was on his way with a final: “Acknowledged, Lord Megatron.” 

Soundwave wasn't even done talking when Starscream had pushed past him by force and stormed off in Megatron’s direction with such speed and velocity that Soundwave could only send a message ahead in warning before he _ran_ , ran as fast as his frame allowed him to.

A strange sense of relief washed over him when the raised voices of both his superiors reached his audials. _Megatron was alive_. But, for the sake of his leader's continued function, Soundwave lingered by the door, and listened. 

“—You sent _him_ to convey that?! Was forcing him to dig around in _my_ processor not enough?!” Aah, Starscream. His screechy bravado forced Soundwave to dim his audials lest he wanted to suffer permanent damage. 

“As always, you misunderstand and assume!” Megatron bellowed, and something was sent crashing to the floor by the sounds of it. 

“Oh really?! Tell me, then, oh glorious leader! Why send your _spy_ to relay the message when you could've very well done it yourself?!” Starscream demanded. Soundwave imagined him in the office; wings hiked high and optics ablaze. “What is this, if not some form of _damage control_?!”

“Starscream–”

“No!” Starscream cried. Megatron stood no chance against Starscream's inner turmoil. “You– are you just trying to rub it in, huh? So you can hold this over me to control me, like the twisted sociopath you are?!” Well, _one_ of those accusations ran true, but that went for the both of them. Soundwave shook his helm. He wasn't here to make additional commentary. 

“You are mistaken–” Again, no chance. 

“Really?! And how am I supposed to take this, then? Tell me alre—mmpfh?!” 

Silence fell, save for Starscream’s muffled scream. Soundwave immediately jumped to action as he assumed the worst from either side, entering an override code and burst into the office, weapons online.

…

Megatron had seized Starscream by the wrists and yanked him against his chassis, pressed flush together as they… _kissed_. Ah. So he’d severely misread the situation. 

Neither mechs acknowledged his presence. Starscream’s struggling servos soon went slack and his wings followed, a clear sign of his 'defeat’ as one of Megatron’s servos came up to stroke his cheek. Starscream eagerly kissed back and Soundwave’s processor stood ablaze with feelings that were so strong in intensity he couldn't tell whether they were his own or not, having to lean against the wall to regain his bearings.

Which is when Starscream did notice him and pulled back from their kiss, faceplates thoroughly flushed.

“What?!” he snarled, drawing Megatron’s attention to Soundwave as well. “Can't you see we’re _busy_?!”

Soundwave stood motionless and looked to Megatron. 

“Dismissed,” Megatron said, his attention (and servos) on the enticing curve of Starscream’s frame, causing the seeker to gasp and arch into their leader’s touch. “Thank you, Soundwave.”

Soundwave scrambled to his pedes and made an effort to appear as neutral as he could with that display, exiting the room with a haste to his steps. 

While usually he'd linger by his consoles even after shift, the noises from the shut office that grew in volume and intensity and his incoming processor-ache had the telepath making a beeline straight for his quarters.

This was a nightmare. 

**Author's Note:**

> Please consider leaving a comment/kudos, it helps me a long way!


End file.
